Lilly Silver
by Dream4ever5683
Summary: Misty meets a girl with an interesting view on raising pokemon. M for pokemon x human


Name Lilly Silver Name Misty Waterflower

Age 14 Age 14

Sex Female Sex Female

Pokémon Ivysaur /M Pokémon Psyduck/M

Vulpix/F Goldeen/F

Gengar/M Starmie/M

"Lilly Silver at your service Hun" I helped the red headed girl up off the ground and brushed some dirt off her back. "thanks my names Misty" I kneeled over and started to gather the things that had fallen out of her bag "Sorry about scaring you I wasn't expecting anyone to be this deep in the forest what are you doing here anyway?" I hand her her things and watch as she puts each item in the right pocket. "I got separated from my friends and was trying to find my way out." I had to laugh then "oh well you're a fair bit away from the exit, it takes about 4 days to get to the forests exit one way and a week the other" Misty sighed "Great I hate the woods and now I'm even more lost then when I started out what am I going to do!" I smiled at her "I can help you get out of the forest if you want I know my way around here like the back of my hand." Misty hugs me and I feel a blush marring my cheeks. She's cute I can't help it! I pull away and quickly turn my back "Ok let's get going then"

We walk for about an hour or so filling the silence with easy chit chat about nothing in particular. From out of the grass that surrounds the path a tiny caterpillar like Pokémon crawls. It has a horn on its head and is a brownish color. Misty screams at the top of her lungs and kicks the tiny Pokémon away from herself. The Pokémon lets out a surprisingly loud cry for such a tiny Pokémon and I rush to pick it up. "oh Weedle hush shhhhh its ok little one she didn't mean it!" From close by a buzzing sound can be heard. I gently put the still crying Weedle in the grass and grab misty's arm. "We need to leave now!" I start to run dragging her with me as the buzzing grows louder. A moment later a swarm of Beedrill flies from the trees and surround us. Misty starts screaming again and I cover her mouth to try and stop the noise. I take my other hand and pull out two pokeballs. Throwing them into the air a Vulpix and Ivysaur come out. "Ivysaur use sleep powder Vulpix flamethrower!" the Pokémon comply and trusting misty not to scream I move my hand from her mouth and grab her hand. "When I say get ready to run Vulpix and Ivysaur can distract them. When the first waves of Beedrill are either asleep or knocked out I call back my Pokémon and pull misty away from them "Lets go"

We run until we lose the rest of the Beedrill and end up by a small pond. I fall to the ground and try to catch my breath, misty does the same. After I can breathe again I turn my head to see misty smiling at me and I can't help smiling back. "We might as well stay here for tonight its all most dark anyway and hey misty?" "Yeah" "could you not kick anymore Pokémon please" We both laugh and sit up. Pulling out my pokeballs I release my Pokémon once more. "Do you mind I like letting my Pokémon out of there balls at night they like to stretch and they can help with setting up camp." Misty shakes her head "Not at all it's a good idea" She takes out three pokeballs of her own "it's a good idea but I am afraid mine won't be much help there all water types." She releases Psyduck golden and Starmie into the pond. "aww there so cute" I look around "Hey where did Gangar go?" The Pokémon in question appears by misty's shoulder invisible until that second. Misty jumps and Gangar laughs floating back over to me. I roll my eyes "Sorry about that Gangar likes to sneak up on people"

We and my Pokémon collect some fire wood and clear the site of rocks so the ground is smooth. Vulpix lights the fire and after pouring all the Pokémon some food I start to makes sandwiches for me and misty. Night falls and with dinner done there's nothing to do but sit by the campfire. I watch the Pokémon play contently for a while and turn to notice misty watching me. "What?" misty shrugs "its nothing just something seems different about your Pokémon there stronger somehow; no normal Ivysaur or Vulpix could have taken on that many Beedrill without getting a scratch." I smile sheepishly "Do you really want to know why there stronger?" Misty nods and I blush thinking about how to best phrase my answer "well it's because and please don't freak out it's because I sleep with my Pokémon." I'm surprised not to hear some exclamation of terror before it becomes clear that she doesn't understand. "So you sleep with your Pokémon so what I used to sleep next to my seel when I was little." I shake my head "No misty I SLEEP with my Pokémon as in mate…" Misty blushes "Oh…" I laugh nervously "It's not as bad as you think misty they … like it and something about the act makes them that much stronger. " Misty walks out to her sleeping bag and crawls in. a few minutes pass in silence and then "Does it… feel good?" Misty asks her back to me. I smile from my spot by the fire "Yeah it does" Misty sits up and looks at me "could you…could you show me?" "If that's what you want misty…" she nods and I remove my jacket "which Pokémon did you want to see?" Misty thinks a moment "Ivysaur…"

I nod and call the Pokémon over "Please Ivysaur its time for our special training" Four vines snake out of its body and make quick work of my clothes before grabbing one each my ankles and wrists. Ivysaur lays me on my stomach and spreads my legs. I feel myself blushing in embarrassment at misty watching me do such a privet thing and yet a part of me can't help feeling even more aroused knowing that she's there. A fifth vine gently starts rubbing my clit up and down and I can't help but let out a soft moan. Ivysaur is well experienced at reading my body's signs by now and the vine moves from my clit to the lips of my pussy. It slowly moves in and out going deeper each time and before long I am panting thrusting my ass in the air to move to the time of the thrusts. From the flower on Ivysaur back a long green bumpy dick grows. It's about a foot and a half long and covered in dime sized knots. I make a sound of protest as the fifth vine exits my pussy and I am hauled into the air. Ivysaur positions me so that I have no choice but to suck on its bumpy dick. I take some of it in my mouth swirling my tong around the tip. I can feel it growing harder so I take in the rest and bob my head up and down deep throating it. Ivysaur starts to shutter as it grows closer to its climax and it lets go still in my mouth. I start to swallow the sweet sticky substance that comes out gasping when I feel the fifth vine returning to teasing my clit. As I lick the dick clean I can feel Ivysaur tong lapping at the juices dripping from my pussy and I can't help but shuddering at the feeling. When the dick is clean Ivysaur moves me so that my pussy s entrance is over its dick. I hold my breath as it slams me downwards onto itself and I let out a long moan when Ivysaur starts to pump in and out of my at a pace no human could keep up for long. He brings his dick almost all the way out before slamming me down again and again and again. I can feel the walls of my pussy fighting around the bumpy dick. "Oh Ivysaur is feels so good!" With a grunt the Pokémon speeds up and I start to wither against the vines. A sweet sensation fills me and I know that I am close to cuming. I throw my head back as I feel the release and cry out. Ivysaur lets out a roar and the sweet substance that filled my mouth earlier fills my pussy. Ivysaur sets me down on the ground releasing my arms but keeping a hold on my ankles. Taking its tong it laps up the cum dripping out of my pussy before releasing me and walking away to sleep under a tree.

Shuttering from the aftershock of so much pleasure I turn to misty only to find her with one hand down her unzipped shorts and the other pushed up her shirt and on her boob. Misty blushes and I smile. Crawling over to her I make a suggestion. "Why don't you let your Pokémon help you out with that misty?"


End file.
